


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by RavenBlackwing



Series: Dead Letters [4]
Category: The Rasmus
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah’s missing Lauri, he decides to send her a very special present</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You

Author: Raven Blackwing

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I’m just a kinky bitch who spends way too much time thinking of a certain someone and listening to too much music. Standard disclaimer applies. I don’t know him, own him or have anything to do with him (sadly). I’m just playing.

Song is All I Want for Christmas by Olivia Olson (Love Actually soundtrack)

Special Warnings: Smutty Het goodness. Fluff and scarlet ribbons

Beta: Dark Comtessa 

Cast: Lauri/OFC 

Timeline: Christmas

Spoilers: None

Summary: Hannah’s missing Lauri, he decides to send her a very special present

Dedications: 

All I Want For Christmas Is You

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_  
There’s just one thing I need  
I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you... 

 

I hung the last bauble on the Christmas tree and sighed heavily. Usually I really enjoyed decorating the house for the festive season but this year my heart wasn’t in it.

I stepped back to check everything was evenly distributed, then wondered why I was bothering. I was the only one who would see it. Did it really matter if it wasn’t perfect?

My whole family had made other plans for Christmas when I told them I was going to spend the day with Lauri. 

Plans that didn’t include me obviously. 

Of course, that was before Lauri had told me he wouldn’t be able to get back in time. He was touring until a few days before and he hadn’t been able to get a flight home.

So here I was, on Christmas Eve, carefully placing presents under the tree for someone who wasn’t even going to be here.

I looked around the room and smiled sadly. Garlands of fresh greenery hung round every door frame and picture, filling the room with a fresh scent that mingled with the vanilla fragrance of the new candles I had brought, in the hopes of a romantic Christmas with my lover.

Coloured lights twinkled merrily on the newly decorated tree, competing with the firelight and candles I had lit earlier.

I had been convinced that he would find some way of getting back to me. But as the day wore on, hope faded with the daylight until I realised I would be spending Christmas Day alone.

Apparently as well as being unable to find a flight, he had been incapable of finding a phone too. Mine had stayed stubbornly silent all day.

Feeling more and more depressed by the moment, I turned all the lights off, extinguished the candles and left the fire to burn itself out while I went to bed.

Slowly I made my way upstairs, turning out lights as I went. Entering my bedroom I undressed and pulled on a silky emerald green chemise, something else I had bought with anticipation for the holiday.

Climbing into bed, I pulled the duvet up round my ears and lay there, tears slowly trickling down to soak the pillow beneath me. Gradually I drifted off to sleep. 

At least there I wasn’t alone.

 

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_  
There’s just one thing I need  
I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don’t need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won’t make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you... 

 

I wasn’t sure what woke me up. 

Looking at the bedside clock I found it was 11.45, not quite Christmas day. I’d been asleep for about two hours.

Listening carefully, I heard a sound. Shaking my head, I frowned as it sounded again. Obviously I was imagining things. That had sounded like… sleigh bells.

Throwing back the covers, I got out of bed and pulled on the matching wrap. I crept towards the bedroom door, praying that I wouldn’t surprise a burglar. 

Opening the door I could hear the faint strains of music playing downstairs. I raised one eyebrow. Since when did burglars play music on a stereo? Usually they just stole it.

Moving to the top of the stairs, I peered carefully over the banister. A soft flickering light was coming from the living room. 

Someone had turned the tree lights back on.

Then I heard it again. The sound of sleigh bells. I may still have harboured a secret belief in Santa Claus but I was fairly certain he wouldn’t actually be visiting me.

As quietly as I could, I crept down the stairs. Reaching the hall, I moved towards the living room door. Now that I could hear which song was playing, my confusion grew. All I Want For Christmas Is You greeted me as I stood outside the partly closed door. Apparently I had romantic Santa burglars.

Reaching out with one hand, I pushed the door open.

 

_I won’t ask for much this Christmas_  
I won’t even wish for snow  
I’m just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won’t make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won’t even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You...  
You Baby 

 

A warm glow lit the room from the candles and tree lights. The fire had been re-stoked and kept the chill from the air. Looking back to the tree, I noticed more presents had been placed beneath the boughs. Maybe Santa had visited after all.

However, the room appeared to be deserted.

I took several steps into the room and stood in the centre, hands on my hips as I tried to figure out what was going on.

Out in the hall, a clock started to strike midnight. Christmas Day.

Suddenly I felt arms slip round my waist. As I was pulled back against a strong body, a voice whispered in my ear.

‘Merry Christmas Hannah.’

I twisted in the tight embrace and turned to face him. Tears filled my eyes as I whispered.

‘Lauri! You’re home.’

I buried my face against his neck as I wrapped my arms tightly round him. As I felt naked skin beneath my hands, I lifted my head and stared into his beautiful eyes.

‘Lauri, you’re naked.’

He grinned at me and winked.

‘Not quite, I still need unwrapping.’

I pulled away slightly and glanced down. My shoulders shook as once again I buried my face against his neck, this time to try and stifle my giggles.

He gave a huge sigh.

‘If you don’t like it, I can always take it back.’

Instantly I sobered.

‘Don’t you dare.’

I glanced down again and sniggered. The only thing that was preserving his modesty was the biggest scarlet bow I had ever seen.

He leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

‘It’s Christmas Day, aren’t you going to unwrap your present?’

 

_All the lights are shining_  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children’s  
Laughter fills the air  
Everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won’t you bring me the one I really need  
Won’t you please bring my baby to me... 

 

Rubbing my cheek against his, where it still rested against me, I let my hand drift down his torso. I lightly stroked his belly before reaching lower.

His breath quickened as I gripped the bow with my fingers. I tugged gently and smiled as he groaned softly and buried his head in my shoulder.

Lauri nudged the wrap off my shoulder and I hissed as he bit gently at the skin he had uncovered. I tugged at the bow again and yelped when Lauri bit harder in response. The bow unravelled and the satin slithered to the floor as I wrapped my hand around my ‘present’.

Lauri pushed against my palm, hot and firm. I squeezed gently then shivered as he growled against my neck.

‘I love my present, Lauri, thank you.’ I whispered against his ear.

I squealed as he suddenly swung me up into his arms.

‘Let me show you how it works.’

 

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_  
This is all I’m asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
’Cause I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is  
You... 

 

As he walked closer to the fire, he moved me round until he held me upright with my legs wrapped tightly round his waist.

Reaching the rug, he slowly sank down until he sat cross-legged with me straddling his lap. I could feel his hardness pressing against me and I wiggled slightly, wanting to play with my present.

He gripped my hips to still me and then slowly pulled at the sash bow until it released. Slipping his hands into the opening of the wrap, he skimmed them up my body until he reached my shoulders. 

I arched my back into his touch and he used the motion to slide the wrap from my body. I gripped his shoulders and let my head fall back as he leaned in and gently nipped at the base of my throat.

As he licked his way up to my ear, he softly stroked the straps of my chemise from my shoulders, following them down my arms until the silk puddled round my waist. His hands rested on my hips for a moment before moving upwards, following the curve of my body.

My hips tilted instinctively as he cupped my breasts and lightly pinched my nipples. I heard him laugh softly in my ear at my impatience.

One hand slid behind me while the other wove into my hair, crushing me to him as our lips finally met in a blistering kiss. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues duelled and I clutched his shoulders, trying to pull him closer.

The need for air drove us apart but Lauri’s mouth immediately latched onto the tip of my breast, sucking hard, driving me into a frenzy.

Once again his hands slid to my hips but instead of pulling me closer to his heat, he eased me away. I mewled a protest until I felt his hand snake between us and slide beneath the fabric covering me.

I cried out as his fingers dipped into my slick heat, hips bucking uncontrollably.

‘Oh God, Lauri, please. Take me now, can’t wait any more.’

I felt him smile against my skin. He pulled away from me slightly and hooked his fingers under the straps of my panties.

He looked at my flushed face and grinned.

‘I’ll buy you some more.’

With that he pulled, ripping the seams and pulling the fabric away with one move

Lauri gripped my waist and lifted me slightly. Pulling me closer he slowly slid me down onto his hardness. Gradually filling me inch by inch until I was sitting fully in his lap again.

I moaned softly at the feeling of being stretched and clenched my internal muscles, squeezing him. He hissed.

‘Witch.’

He put his hands on the floor behind him and leaned back slightly. Suddenly he thrust his hips hard, lifting me and filling me even more. I gasped with surprise as heat rushed through me.

All I could do was hang on as he rotated his hips creating a floodtide of feelings to run riot. 

‘Lauri, stop teasing me dammit.’ I panted.

‘But I have to show you all the functions of your gift, love.’

I was pleased to hear him sounding a little breathless, but I wanted more.

As he started to rotate his hips again, I followed his actions in counterpoint, creating a delicious friction that dragged a groan from his throat.

It was my turn to grin as I rocked my pelvis forward, taking even more of him into my heated core.

My grin was short lived however as he growled at me. Grabbing hold of me, he lifted me from his lap and moved me onto the rug beside him. Gently but firmly, he placed me on my stomach.

Before I could move he had laid himself over me, holding me down as he pressed against my backside. He breathed close to my ear, sending tingles across my skin.

‘I believe I was giving a demonstration.’

He jerked his hips for emphasis. Sliding one arm beneath me he lifted me slightly and entered me with one thrust. I tried desperately to get some purchase to thrust back but the position left me helpless. Even more so when Lauri noticed I was trying to lift myself up and immediately grabbed my hands and held them down above my head.

He nudged my legs even further apart and continued to rock into me while hissing in my ear.

‘Demonstrating! Now be a good girl, or I’ll have to punish you.’

A wave of lust washed over me at his words and I gasped.

‘Oh Gods, harder, please Lauri.’

Thankfully he obliged and set a pace that had me sobbing for breath. Every stroke taking me higher until I was begging for release.

The hand beneath me moved to the juncture of my thighs and started to rub firmly against my sensitive nub. I keened as the coil in my belly tightened, waiting to be pushed over the edge.

Lauri brushed his lips against the skin of my shoulder and bit down hard. Shudders wracked my form as I came so hard I thought I would fly apart. Lauri thrust into me hard and spilled his seed deep within me before collapsing against my back.

Chest heaving, he rolled off me and lay beside me panting for breath. Turning onto my side I snuggled closer, resting my head on his chest.

‘Lauri, thank you for my present it’s very… versatile.’

He snorted.

‘And Lauri…’

‘Hmmmmm?’

‘I need to talk to you. About that punishing thing.’

He stilled and I raised my head to look at him.

I smiled bashfully.

He grinned.

 

_All I want for Christmas is  
You._

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Been listening to this song rather a lot just lately and my Laurimuse decided to kick my butt for not writing much just lately, this is the result. Enjoy


End file.
